supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lords (Rise of the Prime Beings)
The Dark Lords are the first Darklings and the second kind of demons. They were created by Satan and Amara who made them as pure evil beings that wish to plague all of existence with evil and sin. History Sometime after Satan's attack on the Protoverse and Archdemons' creation, Satan came to Amara and asked her to help him to make something that would spread evil and continue his goal if he died, Amara agreed and they created together the Dark Lords. When Satan and Archdemons were locked away, Amara started to think to rebel against God and asked to the Dark Lords to help her, they accepted and Amara created the Brotherhood of Makuta. After Amara's own locking, the Dark Lords started to use the beings corrupted by the Archdemons and by Satan, the Demons and, together, the Archdemons and the Dark Lords became the biggest threats of Heaven. However, they were locked themselves in the Soulstones made by the Archangels, they were only able to manipulate Miserix, the first of the Brotherhood of Makuta, to try to free them. Known Archdemons # Mephisto (Dark Lord of Hatred) # Baal (Dark Lord of Destruction) # Diablo (Dark Lord of Terror) Powers and Abilities The three Dark Lords hold the same level of powers as two Archangels, however each of the three individuals inherit a certain aspect, embodying it and use abilities based off of that aspect. Each three also is strong or weak with certain physical abilities and have unique traits that make them different. Mephistopheles is the oldest, but is by far physically the weakest of the Archdemons. His aspect is Hatred. He possesses to have the strongest lighting and poison abilities than his siblings. For the second oldest is Baal. He is a being that specializes in magic and is quite proficient at it. His aspect is Destruction though he's, of course, well below Appolyon in that power. The youngest but most dangerous of the Archdemons is Diablo. He holds the greatest physical strength than any of his siblings. He uses fire and lighting like his older siblings. He is the Dark Lord of Terror. Despite being the youngest, Diablo is probably the strongest out of the three. Vulnerabilities Much like the Archangels, the Dark Lords are immune to both basic demonic weaknesses and darkling weaknesses as for one, they are not beings who can be exorcised since they have original bodies. Holy Water, Hallowed Ground, Salt, and Iron cannot affect them. While angel blood cannot harm them, blood of an Archangel on the other hand can as it can be poisonous, due to their demonic nature. What can seem to harm or kill the Dark Lords are weapons such as an Archdemon Blade, Archangel Blade, or other weapons at their level and personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings. The opposite aspects of what the Dark Lords embody can greatly weaken them such as Diablo being vulnerable to those who conquer their fear and face him head on with determination. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Dark Lords Category:Darklings Category:Darkborn Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species Category:Rise of the Prime Beings Series